talesfromjuniperfandomcom-20200216-history
The Primals
The Primals is a book of old Juniper myth discovered by Kinna. The myth goes as follows: In the Beginning, the land was one and all were one with it. It was known as The Great Grove. Beings lived in harmony with creation. Overseers of all, the foundation of creation itself, the Primals. Each tending to its part of creation, ensuring prosperity and harmony. There was the Primal of Earth, Baldur, creator of the dwarves. They saw over the soil, the trees, and all life that communed within the Great Grove. There was the Primal of Air, Eldinath, creator of the elves. They saw over the sky, the wind, and all that dwell above the Great Grove. There was the Primal of Water, Pluvio, creator of the humans. They saw over the lakes, rivers, and life within the vast ocean surrounding the Great Grove. Finally, there was the Primal of Fire, Logi. They fueled the world, gave it the very light it needed to survive. For time immemorial, they lived in harmony with creation, and creation with them. '' ''Until a time when Logi became envious of their brethren. Seeking the full power of creation, to create life, they made a pact with those outside of creation. They were granted power unimaginable. A power to twist creatures to their will. They began scorching the very life that dwelt within the Great Grove. They twisted and corrupted life, bending it to serve him them in their unholy quest for power. The other Primals, Baldur, Eldinath, and Pluvio attempted to stop Logi's crusade, but they were no match for the power of Logi. They too were struck down by Logi's everburning lust for power. The Flame and Fury consumed the Great Grove. Life teetered in the balance. '' ''But not all was lost. With their remaining power, Baldur, Eldinath, and Pluvio sent the core of their essence to seek out one who could defeat Logi. And lo, they found a suitor in the most unlikely place, in the very creatures that Logi twisted: The Sunderer. With the power of the Primals, the Sunderer confronted Logi. The battle raged across the Great Grove, to the sky, the sea, the earth, and back again. In the end, The Sunderer splintered the core of Logi, scattering the shards around the Great Grove. Logi's core remained and The Sunderer could not split it further. In her hubris, she did not defeat Logi entirely. Logi's core lay dormant, waiting for the day when they could become whole again. '' ''Upon Logi's sundering, the land too scattered across the globe. The core swiftly lost to time, lost to the world. Woe be it unto the fool who stumbles across the core of Logi. They promise eternal salvation, power for their freedom. All lies sweet as honey. Only the complete power of Logi can be truly defeated. And the Blood and only the Blood of those who descend from the Sunderer shall be destined, all others will rot under the will of Logi.